


Sterek Drabbles/Prompts

by Excaliburstark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:36:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Basically just sterek snippets that I wrote ages ago from stories I didn't finishHope you enjoy ❤





	Sterek Drabbles/Prompts

Stiles was wrapped up tight in a puffy red coat, Derek's grey scarf was hanging from his neck, his hands were slowly warming up. 

He felt at home even though he was miles away in a frozen field where a Christmas fare was being held. 

The sparkling lights, flashing colours and the scent of cinnamon and spice filled the air 

Derek held Stiles' hand on the ferris wheel as they went up and up and over, till they were practically facing the moon 

 

*

 

"You know we put them in the this for a reason. You are technically stealing right now." Derek said, waving the little plastic strawberry field container at him. 

"Huh?" Stiles responded, some sticky strawberry juice slathered on his nose and splattered on his mouth. 

"You are supposed to pay for those. Stop eating them." Derek said, taking the strawberry that Stiles was about to shove into his mouth off him and put it into the plastic punnet. 

Stiles pouted 

"But they're yummy." 

Derek smiled

"You're adorable." He said before moving on to the raspberries

 

*

 

"Oh, you guys made breakfast?" Scott asked. 

Stiles smiled and pushed a plate towards him. 

Derek watched warily by the fridge 

Scott's face scrunched up in confusion

"Stiles you smell different, its like I don't know like-" 

Scott's eyebrows raised and his mouth dropped open

He looked between Derek and Stiles

Derek hid his face by turning to the fridge and Stiles just blushed bright red

 

*

 

"Don't be such a sourwolf." He said, his mouth forming a lopsided grin. 

He playfully shoved Derek's arm 

Derek growled and pinned him up against the lockers

Derek's leather jacket made a strange crinkling noise as he pressed into Stiles

Stiles cheeks flushed a rosy pink

Derek was a few inches away his deep eyes seemed unfocused, they kept darting around Stiles face before landing on his lips

"I'm going to rip your throat out... with my teeth." 

Derek said, his lips grazing Stiles neck as he leaned in

Stiles shifted uncomfortably

"Woah there. Didn't know you were into the kinky stuff." 

Derek rolled his eyes and shoved Stiles away from him and said:

"Next time don't sneak out. I made breakfast and you weren't there to enjoy my pancakes." 

Derek pouted before giving Stiles one last quick glare and disappearing down the corridor. 

 

*

 

"Why did you use sarcasm and wit to try to keep me out? I could've helped you." Derek asked in a soft voice. 

"I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm is my only defence." He explained. 

"Besides... I didn't want to lose you." 

He traced Derek's sharp cheekbone. 

Derek leaned his face into Stiles hand. 

"I knew something smelt off about you." Derek said. 

Stiles blinked and pulled his hand back. 

"Excuse me? Are you saying I smell?" 

Stiles checks this underarms and pulled a face. 

"Gah. You should've said sooner." He complained. 

Derek shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant." 

He looked on worriedly, watching Stiles as he walked towards the shower mumbling under his breath not listening to Derek. 

"That's not what I meant at all." 

 

*

 

Scott shoved a cardboard box onto the counter and threw his keys into the small bowl that was filled to the brim with even more keys to various things. 

Allison sat on the sofa, her feet on the table as she casually munched on a piece of pizza that had what looked like anchovies on it. 

Scott's face scrunched up. 

"Ugh, what is that?" He asked. 

"Pizza..." Allison said lightly. 

Scott pulled a face. 

"I meant the thing on it." 

He slowly shuffled back over to the front door. 

"Oh anchovies." She called to him, still sat on the couch. 

"Gross." Scott muttered to himself. 

Scott stopped when he saw Stiles' beat up blue jeep. 

He knocked on the window. 

It rolled down

He peered in

"You didn't think you were gonna do this without me, did ya?" 

Derek sat up properly so he was in full view

"Without us?" 

Scott sighed in relief

"You guys don't have to help, honestly-" 

Stiles cut him off 

"Dude. You should've seen the relief on your face... You need us. Come on, where are the boxes at? We'll help you carry a few in." 

They trailed inside one behind the other carrying various things

"Ooo pizza!" Stiles shouted when he saw the pizza box lying on the table.

"No!" Scott yelped. 

Stiles looked at him. 

"Anchovies." He whispered

Stiles pulled a face

"Ew." 

Then shrugged and proceeded to pick up a slice and eat one anyway.  
Derek shook his head at Stiles

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder why I had to fall I love with suck a dork " 

Stiles with a face full of pizza said, in a muffled voice 

"Oh please. You love it. You love me!" 

He risked spitting anchovies everywhere as he claimed this 

 

*

 

Derek's fingers trailed across Stiles face, tracing every adorable mole and imperfection. 

Derek drew an invisible line with his finger down Stiles arm then interlocked his hand with Stiles, lacing their fingers together. 

Stiles leaned his head onto Derek's shoulder. 

"It'll get better, baby. You're dad will accept you, it just takes time." He murmured to him. 

Stiles made a noise of agreement then nestled his face further into Derek's shoulder. 

Derek kissed Stiles hair whispering sweet nothings to him until he fell asleep, cradled in Derek's arms. 

 

*

 

"Stiles...What is this?" Derek asked, his voice thick. 

He held up the box

The surprise box that stiles had been saving to give him

"Where did you find that? Were you going through my things!?" 

Stiles' nostrils flared with anger and disbelief. 

Derek ignored that 

"Stiles, what is this?" His voice had a hard tone that Stiles had never heard before. 

"I-I wanted to put something together for you." He stuttered. 

Derek's face remained emotionless

"Why?" The single syllable held so many unspoken words and feelings

"Because you need to realise you are loved. And always have been and always will be." 

Derek dropped the box and the pictures scattered across the floor. 

He walked toward Stiles and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

"I love you." Derek whispered, his forehead pressing against Stiles. 

"I'm sorry I got mad at you." He whispered. 

Stiles smiled softly 

"Its okay. You never did tell me why you went through my things." He said and lightly nipped Derek's ear

Derek sighed

"I know, it was wrong. I'm sorry. But I knew you were keeping secrets and I got worried that- Nevermind. It doesn't matter I was being stupid." 

Derek shook his head

Stiles placed his hand on Derek's light stubble. 

"My stupid sourwolf, I love you." Stiles pressed his lips against Derek's briefly then pulled back. 

He booped his nose

"I have to get to work. I'll see you later though don't get all pouty - you know I can't leave when you get pouty. Stop it!" 

Derek couldn't help the smile tugging at his lips. 

"Okay, go. Go. I'll see you later. Love you." 

He gave him a quick peck on the cheek before watching as the skinny boy stumbled his way out of the loft

 

*

 

"I really need you tonight. Please, stay." Stiles whispered, his hand stretching over the sheets towards where Derek was sat. 

Derek sat there, his face softening even though he tried to remain apathetic. 

"Please." Stiles muttered. 

Derek sighed and pulled the blanket back. 

"Well move over then." 

Stiles rolled the other way slightly so that Derek had enough room to get into the bed. 

Derek lay there uncomfortably, propped up on what felt to him like a dozen pillows. 

Stiles rolled back over, his face now resting on Derek's neck. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Derek asked. 

"Well you're here, so of course." 

Stiles voice was muffled by Derek's shoulder 

 

*

 

Derek ravenously stuffed his cinnamon roll into his mouth, his cheeks ballooning like a chipmunks. 

His teammates stared at him

"Wow. You'd think it was the last cinnamon roll on the planet." Scott said, picking away slowly at his croissant. 

"The way he's going it will be." Stiles said as he watched in fascination. 

"I so didn't peg you as a cinnamon roll kinda guy. Like, why? There are so many other so much better breakfast items, ones that have chocolate in them." 

Stiles burst out randomly, his words stumbling out like a new foal trying to walk. 

"Because I am a cinnamon roll." Derek said grumpily, acting like it explained everything. 

"That makes you a cannibal then." Stiles retorted. 

Derek paused, his mouth halfway to taking another bite, pulled into a frown. 

"Oh shut up" He said as he saw Stiles smirk. 

Derek rolled his eyes


End file.
